


Hard Day's Night

by bessemerprocess



Category: In Plain Sight
Genre: Aftercare, Bruises, F/M, Porn Battle, Restraint, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-13
Updated: 2009-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-02 18:30:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessemerprocess/pseuds/bessemerprocess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marshall leads Mary in the door, because for all that it was Marshall who failed last night, it's Mary who has been hurt the most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard Day's Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle VIII (The Eighth Wonder -- Bigger, Longer, Uncut), prompt: Mary/Marshall, bruises, submit.

Marshall leads Mary in the door, because for all that it was Marshall who failed last night, it's Mary who has been hurt the most. Mary doesn't do failure and she hates it when he has to rescue her and she hasn't said a word in hours. So he brings her to his house, because that's how this partnership works. When Mary doesn't want to talk, or drink, or fight, Marshall takes her home.

They don't stop, they don't talk. It's almost a ritual at this point. Shoes off at the door, jackets over the back of the couch, shirts gone by the time they make it to the bedroom. Mary's wearing a lacy bra, which probably means she's out of clean laundry, but Marshall takes a moment to appreciate the sight before removing it.

Mary growls low in her throat, nipping at his clavicle, pushing him down on to the bed. He's going to have bruises in the morning, that's just the way this works. He doesn't care, or he does, just not like most people would. Marshall treasures those bruises, hoping they'll stay longer than they do.

Mary kneels over him, holding him down on to the bed with one hand, her tongue tracing the faint dip between his ribs and then up over a nipple towards his throat. She lets go of his hands, but gives him a look, the one that says, if you move your hands, well, I do own a gun, and pushes herself up to divest them of the last of their clothing. Stretched naked, hands still above his head, Marshall always feels like a exhibit. A work of art that Mary has created for herself. As her gaze travels down the length of his body, he can fell himself flush, but he doesn't move.

Mary runs a single finger across the junction of thigh and groin and he bucks into her hand, unable to help himself. Mary lifts an eyebrow, a grin slowly spreads across her face. That looks makes his breath go ragged, more so when Mary leans down to replace her finger with her tongue and then finally her teeth. He gasps. The combination of her hair falling over his cock and her teeth marking him is almost too much.

He catches her eye. He wants to say, "Let me touch you, let me hold you, let me love you," but he knows she'd walk out right then and there, so he keeps his words to himself, just as he keeps his hands above his head.

She's on top of him now, rocking slowly, fingers on herself, almost daring Marshall to reach up and touch her sex warmed skin. He wants to, God, he wants to, and then Mary changes the paces, and doesn't give him the chance. Her hands are around his wrists again, harder this time. She is leaving a trail of dusky fingerprints down his arms, and he knows he won't be able to roll up his sleeves at work for a week.

He comes, she comes, and then they tumble apart, exhausted.

It's Marshall's turn to be in charge now. He gets her up and into the shower. Mary is limp and affectionate, leaning against him, and now he's allowed to put his arms around her and hold her as the spray rains down on them.

He washes her hair with his shampoo, content as she leans back against him. He likes this part almost more than the rest, when they are both sated and relaxed, happy just to be in each others presence.

She smiles, and kisses him on the cheek, "Thanks, Marshall," and he knows this is all worth it.


End file.
